Given a new transit service, determining accurate bus stop and/or traffic control locations is a time consuming, complex, and expensive task for transit agencies. Also, for an existing transit service (e.g., Chicago's CTA or New York's MTA) that already knows their bus stop locations, determining the locations of new stops after there is an incident such as construction or an accident, where the buses are re-routed from their original routes and new bus stops are required is just as time consuming, complex and expensive. A manual approach is taken by all transit agencies whereby people visit the field (i.e. transit service area) with GPS devices and collect and annotate route and bus stop data over several days. The present invention relates to a newly developed approach that is fully automated where instead of workers going into the field, buses belonging to the transit service produce the spatial properties, utilization of bus stops and traffic controls such as stop light and stop signs. Using localization (i.e. GPS) traces obtained from the buses and the method, apparatus, and/or computer program product, bus stop locations, stop sign locations and traffic light locations, bus stop utilization and confidence ratings are able to be accurately produced in real time on demand.